


Drunk Makeout Sessions

by SpacedOutSpacey



Series: Saphron and Tyos [4]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Drinking, Drunk Fic, M/M, Trans Male Character, gonna be posting a lot about these two
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-06
Updated: 2018-05-06
Packaged: 2019-05-02 20:08:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14552568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpacedOutSpacey/pseuds/SpacedOutSpacey
Summary: first fic i wrote about my demon oc Saph n his boyfriend Ty who belongs to @Cevdv (also this refs this https://archiveofourown.org/works/11641641/chapters/26186043 that they wrote)





	Drunk Makeout Sessions

Saphron was fucked. Very fucked.

His day had started poorly, his depression and anger issues already getting the better of him. By the time he got home he was ready to punch the wall, _again_ , but decided to drown out his anger.

He fished out two large, dusty bottles of Sake that his dad _somehow_ managed to send him a couple months ago, and started drinking. He strung himself over the tiny couch that was more suited for his tiny boyfriend, Tyos.

“Fuck.” Saph mumbles to himself. “Fucking get home already.” Saph _really_ needed him right now. He really needed Ty to kiss him till he forgot about his horrible day at work.

Saph was almost done with one bottle by the time the smaller demon got home. “I am so. Incredibly. _Tired_.” He entered their shared apartment, practically slamming the door behind him.

“Heeyyy babe.” Saph slurred out, turning around to look at where Ty was. “You have a bad day at work too?”

“Nightmare more like it.” Ty was hall way through taking off his shoes and coat, when he noticed the bottle Saph is holding. “What is, _that?_ ”

Saph fucking _giggles_. “Sake. My dad sent it to me awhile ago, been savin’ it for a real baaad day.”

 _‘Oh my god. He’s so drunk.’_ Ty thinks to himself. He throws his coat on the floor, quickly making his way to the couch.

“You want this bo-” Before Saph could finish his sentence, Ty plops down on the couch and takes the full bottle. He twists off the cap and drinks a good fourth of the bottle in a few chugs, and instantly hisses at the taste of it. “How can you drink this stuff?

"Oh shaddup, it’s good.” Saph leans over and pulls Ty into a kiss. It’s slow and kinda messy, with a lot of tongue and occasional teeth clinks. But hey, what else can you expect from drunk make out sessions?

Saph drops his almost empty bottle on the floor and does what he knows Ty loves; runs his hands through his hair. Saph’s hands are tangling through the short brown locks, very much enjoying how Ty practically _melts_ into the touch.

And without either of them really realizing it, Ty has made his way into Saph’s lap. He breaks the kiss to take a few more quick chugs from the bottle in his hand, then tosses it on the ground.

“The floor… Floor’s gon’ be fucked.” Saph mumbles, lazily running his hands up and down the sides of Ty’s legs.

“Could care less.” Ty wraps his arms around Saph’s shoulders, and pulls himself closer to do what he knows Saph loves; kisses his neck.

Ty is kissing and biting all along the side of his boyfriend’s neck, up his jaw and even to his ear, setting a few hickeys in place. And Saph is a moaning _mess_. That is, until the small pair of horns on top of Ty’s head start to poke him.

Saph’s moans turn into giggles as he feels one poke his throat, and it’s music to Ty’s ears. “Sweetie, your, your horns are poking me.” Ty keeps up with the kissing and biting, but moves his head so that the small horn gently pokes Saph’s throat and chin more. The poor demon goes into _fits_ of laughter.

His laughs soon get breathless, and Ty stops the intentional poking to sit up and look at Saph. “My dear honey bunches of oats,” he brings his hands up to cup the tallers cheeks, “you’re beautiful.” And if he wasn’t flushed from the Sake and giggling, Saph sure was flushed now.

“Oh my god. Shut it.” Saph says, closing his eyes and leaning his forehead against Ty’s. Though, he fails to hide the smile on his face and tiredness in his voice. Now Ty wasn’t opposed to sleeping on the couch, but sleeping on the couch _with_ Saph would be difficult. Plus he just really wants to change and cuddle with his boyfriend in their big blanket and pillow filled bed.

“Hey. We should go to bed, yeah?” Saph actually looks _very_ tired, and Ty hopes he won’t fall asleep right then and there. “Mmm, yeah we should.” Saph opens his eyes as he feels Ty begin to get out of his lap. “No I'mma carry you.”

“You’re gonna wha-” Before Ty could finish his sentence, he’s being hoisted up. “OH no. No no. You’re too drunk for this.”

“Shh, shaddup, no I’m not.” Saph is, in fact, too drunk for this. He stumbles the whole way but _miraculously_ doesn’t fall. He’s almost to their room, but stops when he sees their bathroom. “Oh my god.” He looks at the bathroom, then to Ty in his arms. “Oh my god, this is just like that time in the bathroom holy shit.” It’s Ty’s turn to laugh now, remembering the first time they kissed. “The time we found love in our moldy bathroom? Yeah I remember, that was fun.”

After a few more stumbling steps, Saph finally makes it to their bedroom and plops both of them down on their bed. He moves to wrap his arms around Ty, but gets blocked when Ty sits up. “Nope. No cuddling till we both change.” Saph only responds with a pleading whine. “Love, we’re both still in our gross work uniforms. And _you_ still have your binder on. You gotta change.”

After a few minutes of stumbling and fumbling, and Ty helping Saph out of his binder, they settle for boxers and baggy shirts as pajamas. They both crawl into bed, and cuddle as best as two drunk demons with big horns can. Saph is pretty close to falling asleep, until he hears Ty whisper in his ear. “Goodnight, my apple cider cinnamon honey cupcake.”

“I fuckin’ can’t even with your pet names anymore.”


End file.
